The Suite Life on Deck: I Love
by Frank Bigoski
Summary: Zack and Cody are finally graduating, it's Prom Night, and the twins have a plan to tell the women they love how they feel with the words of a special song, that's if they aren't both speechless after seeing the girl's dresses... Chapter 5 is now up!
1. The Call

Set in the future of a Suite Life On Deck, the boys and their friends are graduating from Seven Seas High, and the last big event before Graduation is Prom. Rated Mature for later chapters, and some language.

I don't own Zack and Cody or any of the other Suite Life characters, just writing this because my nephew and nieces love the show and I've started to have a soft spot for poor Zack. Cody too, as you can tell if you pay attention.

* * *

The Suite Life On Deck: I Love Chapter 1: "The Call" Written by: Frank Paul Bigoski, IV

* * *

It was a cold night on campus tonight. Maddie was bundled up tightly in a crimson Pea Coat with a black scarf wrapped tightly around her slender neck. Her long shimmering blonde hair was pulled up in to a tight bun and held in check by a black beanie, and her hands were covered in knitted mittens. Another failed relationship had just been added to the tally, and for some reason she just wasn't sad this time. Andrew had been a great guy, don't get her wrong, but there was something that told her that it wasn't worth trying to work past the differences this time. So here she was walking down the street from Andrew's dorm building, where they had just parted ways for the last time, aiming herself toward her car.

It was funny, Madeline Fitzpatrick thought, that the only thing in her world that seemed to fit her life other then her current course of education at Harvard, was the car she drove. London had begged her to let her buy her a car when she got accepted to Harvard a couple years back, but she just wouldn't allow it. So here she was, driving the old beat up Geo Storm she'd bought with her Candy Counter money. There was a new addition in recent years though, which is what made Maddie love the tiny little eco-friendly vehicle so much. The license plate on the vehicle read an old affectionate nickname she'd been given by an old friend, who had actually paid for it, and to this day paid for the upkeep on the custom license plate.

"Sweet Thang," Maddie said, brushing a hand along the hood of her bright yellow Geo as she walked toward the driver's side door. The license plate actually read SwtThng, but still, it was probably the cutest Birthday gift she had ever received. "How you doing baby girl?" Maddie asked as she climbed in to her driver's seat and ran her hands along the steering wheel. Starting her up with a quick turn of the key, Maddie smiled as the reliable old girl sprung to life. The car almost seemed to whine as Maddie looked over the collection of photographs of herself and all her friends which were super glued to the dash. "I know, you miss the old lug don't you?" She asked, as she picked up the photo of her and Zack hugging at the Tipton candy counter three summers ago, just before he'd left to travel the world on the S.S. Tipton. "Well, I miss that little brat too." Madeline said to the car as she pulled out from her parking spot so she could return to her off campus Suite at the Tipton, the one thing she had allowed London to pay for since her High School graduation, besides her visit to the ship a while back. Even though he'd grown up a lot, both physically, and maturity wise over the last few years, Maddie still saw her little 12 year old nuisance whenever she thought of Zack.

That was when the phone rang, to the tune of "I'm A Barbie Girl," by Aqua. Why was London calling at almost 11:00 pm? Maddie wondered. Of course with the ship's schedule she could very well be somewhere where it's just barely 10:00 am. Reaching down for the phone, Maddie flipped open the old Motorola Razr with a smile. "Hey girl, how you been?" Madeline asked to the phone, driving up to and stopping at a red light.

"I'm good, as always, and guest what?" London asked from the other side of the line, causing Maddie's eyebrows to raise inquisitively. A smile pursed the blonde's lips before she replied, as she was glad to here the 'as always' comment in London's response, that girl never let anything get her down, well, short of a credit card being cancelled.

"I don't know London, what's up?" Maddie responded, before pulling herself in to the guest parking garage at the Tipton, barely having noticed that she'd driven so far already. Time really flew when nostalgia hit you.

"You've got mail, and not the E kind," London said in a matter of fact sort of way. This caused Maddie's eyebrows to raise once more. "Go by the front desk and see big Moesby."

"Alright, if you say so," Maddie responded, wondering why London wanted her to go see her boss, and the younger brother of her former Manager, the elder Mr. Moesby. "What's this all about London?"

"Oh just go on you silly goose, you'll find out," the Eurasian descent heiress responded with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

Arriving at the front desk Maddie smiled to the resident Moesby of the Boston Tipton, who smiled back in return. "Ah, there's my favorite Assistant Manager," the diminutively proportioned man said with a smile, sliding something across the table to Maddie. "Here you go, from London I believe," he continued.

As Maddie picked up the envelope and weighed it in her hands she knew straight away that it was not a letter, which London usually e-mailed her anyway. "What is this London?" She said, still holding her old Razr to her left ear as she waved good bye to Moesby and headed toward the elevators.

"Just open it," London responded just as Maddie was pressing the floor 23 button with her free hand. London had leased her a room on the same floor as the boy's mother, and her long time 'second mom' Carrey, whom she often visited on her free time.

"Alright, alright," Madeline responded. Tearing the envelope width wise across the top, Maddie saw what looked to be a Plane Boarding Pass, and the itinerary folder for it. "A plane ticket?" Maddie sort of stated and asked in one strike.

"Seven Seas High Prom is this weekend hon' and I believe you've got a promise to keep," London said from her side of the line with a contented breath at the end. "Besides that, I figured you'd want to be there for me and the guy's graduation next Tuesday as well, oh, and don't worry, I've already made sure to get you time off from work. All you have to do is take your pretty little blonde head to School tomorrow and ask your Professors for the next week and a half's worth of assignments, that's all." London said, in a yet again, very matter of fact tone.

"Oh really, is that all?" Maddie asked with a deliberate amount of rebellion in her voice, even though they both knew already that she'd be getting on that plane in two days. "How do I get to the boat?"

"You're going to take the helicopter with Daddy from New York silly, he said he would've picked you up on the jet, but he's coming from the other direction. Business and all, you know," London said with a sigh. So this was for real, she was on her way to take a much needed break from her study of Ecology and Law and Harvard, and she was going to see her closest friends in the world again.

"Alright, I'll get up stairs and start packing." Maddie said, looking up as the elevator finally chimed its arrival. Over her shoulder she heard the small man she called her 'boss" call out before the doors could close, "Say high to little brother for me Maddie dear."

* * *

On board the S.S. Tipton things were running smoothly, or as smooth as they could with a boat load of teenage tenants who were frantically trying to prepare for their upcoming Prom in four days. Zack Martin, one of the 'big men on campus' of the school on the water called Seven Seas High, leaned back against the gold and crimson railing of the ship with a smile. Watching all of the other kids buzz around like ants had him entertained to no end, because being one of the best friends of a Billion Dollar Heiress, had its perks. Zack's tux, shoes, tie, cuff links, and all were paid for in full, and London had footed the bill calling it half of his graduation present. He still wasn't sure what the other half might be but he was more then willing, and eager, to find out.

"Hey Zack my man, how's it going?" He heard one of the staffers on board the ship, a portly but friendly looking security guard ask as he walked along the sky deck on his rounds.

"Oh you know Kirby, just enjoying the view of my Kingdom," Zack said with a lopsided grin to the large man who patted him on his shoulder as he came to stand by his side.

"You sure are a cocky little guy aren't you?" Kirby said with his own wide grin, with which Zack responded with a raising of his right eyebrow.

"Hey Kirby, my man, I know I'm not up there on your level but I'm 6' and 186 pounds of prime U.S.D.A. certified over here partner," Zack said as he flexed, showing off his impressive biceps which got a swoon sound from some of the girl's on the Sky Deck.

"Yeah, keep the guns in their holsters their cow boy, we wouldn't want you getting' all wore out before the big night," Kirby said with a knowing grin.

"What's that supposed to mean anyway?" Zack asked as his security guard friend began marching off, shaking his head and laughing as he went. "You're the third person who's told me that today."

"Oh you'll see soon Zack my boy, you'll see," The older man said, as he marched away, glad that he knew something that the sly twin didn't this time around. "Why don't you ask your brother, he might tell you, if you beg," Kirby finished, as he rounded the corner to take the stair down from the Sky Deck to one of the lower floors of the ship, continuing about on his rounds.

* * *

As this scene unfolded, Cody Martin was busy with his own, he had been preparing for this coming Friday for the four years he had been a resident and student on board this ship. Friday he would be dancing with the woman of his dreams, in the perfect environment, to the perfect song, and if he and London had anything to say about it, in the perfect tux.

He'd picked out this shirt when London brought the newest batch through his room earlier that day, and thus far he, Zack, London, and even Woody had agreed, it was _the one. So far everything was going perfectly, there V.I.P. guest had confirmed with London that she'd be coming, Cody had managed to get a hold of a friend of his who graduated two years ago and was now working for Red Bedroom Records, and they'd booked the musical act of Bailey's dreams, and Zack didn't have a clue. Cody smiled at that, pulling his shoulder length blonde hair back out of his face, and pulling it in to a tight pony tail, which was how Bailey liked his hair most. Between the girl of his dreams, and pulling one over on his brother, nothing on earth could possibly bring this young man's mood down._

_Woody was farting up a storm sufficiently stinking up their bedroom, and that wasn't even putting a buzz kill on Cody's mood as it would normally. He couldn't be happier, for himself, his brother, or London, who was finally graduating, and doing so with honors, thanks in no small part to Cody's tutoring._

"_Yay Us!" Cody said looking in to the mirror before him with a smile as he quoted one of his closest female friends._

* * *

"_Life is good, I've got to say," London said. Looking across the room toward her room mate, and one of her BFF's Bailey Pickett. Bailey was looking through photos of their four year world wide journey in an old scrap book as London smiled at her delightedly. "Don't you think Bailey?"_

"_I sure do London. Life couldn't be better unless…" Bailey said before thinking better of her next thought and holding it in._

"_Unless what?" London asked as she raised her right eye brow and gave Bailey an accusatory glance._

"_Unless you had a date for Prom," Bailey said in defeat. "That would make this weekend perfect," she commented after a short awkward silence._

"_Oh, pshaw!" London said with a grin. She was trying not to think of her lack of a date, since the only two guys on board the ship that were near her age that were cute (by London standards) enough to date were A. her best friend's boy friend, and b. in love with her other best friend, "Who needs a date, I can have plenty when I get to college in the fall, besides, we all know I'm probably going to be Prom Queen anyway, that trumps a date anytime." London countered matter of factly, though she and Bailey both knew that it had been some time since London was that superficial, Bailey thought better of challenging her and just let it slide._

"_So we're making shore in Tokyo soon, want to get some fresh sushi and see if we can find 'the one' at the mall?" London inquired with a raised eyebrow, mostly asking to make sure that Bailey wasn't around while her boyfriend clamored around the ship to set up their perfect night for Friday._

"_Sounds good to me," Bailey said with a smile, looking back toward her obscenely rich best girl friend. "Who would've thought that we'd be best friends?" Bailey inquired with her own raised brow this time._

"_I don't know, but I'm glad somebody decided it should happen, cause without you and your Beau's help, I'd never be Graduating next week." London responded with a wrinkle to her nose and a smile. "Yay Bailey and Cody!"_

* * *

_Marian Moesby was enjoying his only day off this week, as one of the assistants handled business up front, and he got to relax in his personal suite for the afternoon._

_Things were going wonderfully. The Prom wasn't interfering with normal guest functions, and some of the guests even seemed to find the preparations exciting as the Romanesque decorations were set up all through out the dining hall, and Ball Room. Cody and London seemed to be out doing themselves while still managing to keep the peace and stay out of the way of the guests, which made Moesby quite proud._

_He'd watched both of those children, or should he think of them now as young adults he considered, as they had grown up. Both were turning in to fine examples of maturity, and intellect, even London whom like Zack, Cody's elder by minutes twin had come along quite nicely since her days here on the S.S. Tipton had began._

_Today Marian was proud to call her his charge, in her Father's absence being her legal guardian while aboard the ship, it was fatherly love he had for the girl whom had once just been a nuisance. On the other hand while the boys had always been nuisances, and probably would never stop finding ways to wrinkle Moesby's underpants, they too had grown in to a pair of fine young men._

_Moesby had always expected great things of Cody once he managed to climb from underneath Zack's shadow, but it seemed that Zack had lived in the younger twin's shadow as well. Since the two's separation in to different quarters when they came aboard both had learned to live their own life and grow from the experience. Cody was not just a meek and quiet follower who used his massive intellect to assist his stronger friends any longer, and Zack while still a cock blow hard at times, had grown to be an intuitive and genuinely charming young man, and supportive friend._

_Yes the two biggest Nuisances in Marian Moesby's life had grown in to two of his biggest joys. Zack Martin and Cody Martin, or better known as "BOYS!" and London Tipton, he would be sad to see them go when they graduated the following week._

_Sitting at his personal desk in his private quarters Moesby typed away at a speech he'd been asked to prepare for the Graduation ceremony, and it brought him great pride to have the chance to speak at the coming of age gathering of these young men and women's life times._

"_I have known some of these students, it would seem forever," he began to read the speech allowed to himself, and the glistening of a single tear soon began to show itself in Marian Moesby's eye._

* * *

_Here she was standing at the boarding gate for flight 192, to New York, carry on luggage at her side, and 10 days of insanity waiting ahead of her. Madeline Fitzpatrick didn't know what it was that was so missing from her world lately, but hopefully being back with her best and most different friend, and her two best guy friends, would held her find out. One thing she knew for sure, was that it would be nice to see her "Knight in Shining Armor" again, and this time for more then a three day visit during spring break, as they'd had the last few years here in Boston. Then she heard a familiar tune playing from someone nearby's I-pod and she smiled. "This Kiss," by Faith Hill, maybe that was the part that was missing for all those years, the kiss. Shaking the thought away but absentmindedly singing along to the song as she boarded her flight, a smile crept its way unbeknownst to Maddie herself across her face. "Cinderella said to Snow White, how can love get so off course Oh! All I wanted was a white night, with a good heart, soft touch, fast horse."_

* * *

_To Be Continued, please read and tell me what you guys think, next chapter will be titled "Prom Night-mare", ~Frank_


	2. Prom Nightmare

Mr. Tipton is played in this fan fiction by Liam Neeson (don't ask I just love the guy).

Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and after this I hope you're looking forward to the next, I'm not sure how long this'll be since I'm mostly writing it on a whim, but so far I love writing the characters, so we'll see.

I own nothing about the Suite Life, nor do I own any of it's characters, nor do I own any of the characters that may appear for short parts from other Disney shows, and the CW show One Tree Hill in later chapters.

For now, sit back, enjoy, and please Disney don't sue me!

* * *

As Maddie walked across the tarmac to the Tipton family's private air strip she smiled to herself. The Florida weather was amazing this time of year, the sun was bright and the wind off the nearby ocean brought a crisp cool to counteract the heat. The Tipton family's Scarlet and Gold helicopter awaited Maddie at the center of the runway, surrounded by a small group of uniformed personnel and four people dressed in various casual attire. One of the four Maddie could see was London's step mother, the current Mrs. Tipton, who wore an attractive pink blouse and long jean skirt. Standing with their backs to her were three others, one male, and two females who's faces were away from her but still seemed familiar.

The man was certainly Mr. Tipton, but the girls stood out to Maddie for some reason she couldn't place. One was a tall African American girl with long straight hair pulled in to a tight ponytail behind her head, and the other a pale skinned Caucasian girl. "Hello everyone," Maddie said as she arrived at the helipad and dropped her bags, shuffling over to the rest of the group.

"Ah, Madeline, so good to see you young lady. Aren't you looking particularly lovely today." The friendly Mrs. Tipton said, leaning walking forward to wrap the slender blonde in a hug.

As the hug ended Maddie turned on her heels to face the others who were now behind her, and was suddenly crushed in another hug. If Madeline hadn't known better then to think Mr. Tipton would hug someone in such a way she'd have thought it was a man's arms around her it was so tight. "Damn girl, it has been way too long since I saw you."

"Nia?" Maddie asked as she was released from the hug, and looked up to see her former boss's niece, and one of her own close friends. "Hey girl, oh my god, how have you been?"

"I been good, and I'm not the only surprise passenger on this flight either, get up here and say high you bashful dork." Nia said in a commanding tone, which gave Maddie a nostalgic smile, there was only one girl who Nia could talk to that way with out getting at least a little bit of a fight.

"Hi Maddie," said the slightly shorter slender Millicent, as the dark haired pale young woman stepped forward with her arms out.

Maddie wrapped the other girl in her own tight embrace, glad to see her along on the trip, and wondering just how many guests London was flying out to the S.S. Tipton for her graduation bash. "Good to see you Millicent."

"Well then, now that the gang's all here, shall we?" Mr. Tipton said, stepping forward and placing a hand gently on Maddie's shoulder in greeting.

"Sounds good to me dear," came the response from his wife, as she ushered the girls toward the Helicopter's side door. As Maddie stepped up in to the Chopper pulling her legs in and sitting to the far side so that she could have a window seat, she smiled. There was one thing for sure, London was full of surprises these days.

* * *

A couple hundred miles south, traveling through the tropical seas of the Caribbean lay the vessel called the S.S. Tipton, and on board it's Sky Deck stood one very confused young man. Zack had been ordered by Mr. Moesby to have himself off the Sky Deck and in his office by 2:00 pm with out a second to spare. He had no idea why, but for some reason he was not wanted anywhere near the ship's upper most deck at that time which was only ten minutes away now. Little did Zack now what would be arriving there by way of helicopter moments after he turned on his heels to leave, but he did just that. Taking one last look over his shoulder the tall blonde 18 year old smiled, before disappearing down the stairs to the lower deck.

Soon arriving at Moesby's office, Zack knocked gently upon the door, having learned quite some time ago to calm his usual noisy approach down a few decibels when it came to Mr. Moesby. Zack had grown a lot in the few years he'd spent away from Boston, traveling the world with his Brother and London. And a large part of that learning had come from finally having to grow up, without his Mom there as a safety net, consequences and repercussions had finally come to mean something to Zack Martin.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Moesby as he gestured for Zack to join him inside. "How are you Zachery?" Moesby asked, using Zack's full name as was his typical custom.

"I'm fine, and you?" Zack asked in response, showing another thing he'd learned in recent years, consideration.

"Quite well," Moesby said. Leading Zack over to his desk and gesturing for him to sit before he walked around the back of it himself. Moesby began to pace and an eyebrow raised on Zack's face above one of his azure blue oculars. "I'm glad to have you here today Zack."

Moesby said, after some time of trying to summon up the words to saypeak. "I'm glad to have had the chance to watch you grow up to be the fine young man you are today. Well, it really seems like just yesterday that you were driving me insane running through my lobby in Boston," Moesby said, holding up a hand to stop Zack when it seemed as though he would retort.

"However its been four years, and you've grown up so much over that time that it has frankly surprised me. Your mother doesn't know about this, so when she arrives on Thursday I'll tell her myself, but I have something to give you. Something for Cody as well." Moesby continued before pulling out a small piece of paper from his center desk drawer, and sliding it toward Zack. "This is a check Zack, for 10,000 dollars, to go towards your College fund, I know that London has already set up scholarships for both yourself and Cody through her father's foundation but…" Moesby carried on, taking a deep breath as he looked forward with some what watery eyes.

"I wanted to show you two boys just how much I've appreciated knowing you, and if nothing else, you can buy yourself a decent car to get around campus in. Something to help pick up the girls," Moesby said with a wink and a smile.

Zack was almost at a loss for words as he looked down at the check. "How can you afford this Mr. Moesby?" He asked, before looking back up to the other man's face. "I mean thank you, but how?"

"I have a lot of clout with Mr. Tipton Zack, and that was a small part of the bonus I got when I took the position as Manager of this Cruise Vessel." Marian Moesby responded with a nod, before standing up and offering his hand toward Zack.

What happened next Moesby would have never expected, but he accepted it none the less. Zack came flying around the desk, and wrapped his muscular arms around the thin elder man in a tight bear hug, before spinning him once through the air. "Thanks Mr. Moesby," he said, before sitting the elder man down and taking a few steps back around the desk.

"One thing though, there wont be any cruising for girls if I use this money for a car," Zack said with a small smirk. "There's only one girl for me," He finished before stepping toward the door and grabbing the handle to leave.

"Oh believe me Zack, I haven't forgotten," Moesby said. Looking upwards to the Sky Deck, he wondered how one particular blonde young lady was doing since her arrival above a few moments before.

"Zack, if you would do me the favor of sending your brother to see me, I would greatly appreciate it," Moesby said with a smile.

"No problem Moesby, I'll go get him right now."

* * *

Cody was looking sharp, he had finally found the perfect tux, and he now wore it, looking at his reflection in the full body mirror London had supplied him for the week. The black pinstripe number was made of the finest materials money could buy, and the ruby cuff links he wore with the matching tiepin set off the crisp scarlet shirt and multi-shade red tie perfectly. His shoes were black leather, highly polished with red steel plates at the very tip of the toe, not enough to over power the design, but just enough to accentuate it. "I hope Bailey likes it," he said, giving himself one more glance over before swiftly preparing to undo buttons and unfasten the fancy Italian made leather belt London had specially made for him as well. London really had done all she could to make this Friday the night of his life, and he loved his old friend for it.

Soon after changing in to a polo shirt and some comfortably fit long legged shorts, a knock came at Cody's door, and he turned toward it. "Hey there bro' how's it going?" Cody asked his ten minute older brother in greeting as the door swung open to reveal Zack's face.

"Great bro.' Oh, before I forget Moesby's got something for you in his office, he asked me to come get you. Another thing, he told me earlier today to stay off the Sky Deck until seven o'clock, so you mind if I hang here for a few? Don't really want to be in my room right now, kind of lonely in there you know," Zack responded, looking past Cody to see that their friend Woody was currently getting down on some Guitar Hero 5 (what? this is set in the future).

"Go ahead Zack, and I'll head over to Moesby's office now, thanks." Cody said, stepping out of the room past his brother whom he gave a knowing grin before marching off. Cody couldn't help but imagine how shocked Zack was going to be once he realized why they'd made the Sky Deck off limits to him until Seven. Maddie was probably going through dresses with London right now for Friday night, while London prepared the final bits and pieces of the second half of Zack's graduation present, a Sky Deck rendezvous for two later that night.

* * *

Maddie was trying on dress after dress in London and Bailey's room, and so far had yet to find the right one. It must have been going on that way for at least an hour or two by now, London pondered. Her step mom had even brought a few more dresses along with her from New York, and added them to the collection that London and Bailey had already selected through out their recent stops aboard the ship. Bailey's own Scarlet dress looked as beautiful as a rose in bloom, and clung to her every curve perfectly leaving enough exposed to be enticing, while leaving enough to the imagination to be lady like.

London would be wearing a very beautiful almost princess like dress which she'd picked out in Paris a month or so earlier, and had been custom cut and fit here on the ship by her tailor. The pale lavender colored gown had white embroidered lace around its trim, and a striking embroidered tropical flower print along the left leg, up either side of the split that traced the length of London's leg up to her mid hip. The floral print was also in white lace giving a dramatic bit of design to the elegant piece.

"Oh, I just don't know guys," Madeline said, which brought Nia's head poking around a corner, to see Maddie balled up in the little changing booth they'd put together using some of London's furniture, pouting on the floor. "I just can't find anything that looks good."

"I'm sure you'll look amazing Maddie, I mean, after all, you're the prettiest girl I know, other then me," London said with a smirk. The other girls in the room all eyed her sideways but they all knew she was just joking around. London like Zack had grown quite a lot over the years, and had come out the better for her time on the S.S. Tipton, including having gained quite a bit of humility.

"Bitch please," Nia said, which brought a laugh from everyone but Bailey, who covered her mouth in shock. Nia looked over to the other girl and smiled, before explaining herself. "Sorry honey, that's just me, no harm meant by it, and Maddie knows that, you'll get used to it."

"You have looked amazing in every dress you've tried on thus far girl, I don't see why you're tripping so bad. Besides that, you're doing this for the Knuckle Head Zack anyway right? Well that boy's so head over heels in love with your goofy ass you could be wearing a potato sack and he wouldn't care," Nia explained. Which of course caused Maddie to laugh a little bit, she was really only here for Zack, at least until after Prom had come to an end. She was here to make sure that Zack Martin got the prom of his dreams just like he had done for her all those years ago.

"I guess you've got a point," Maddie said, before standing up and straightening out the slip she'd been wearing when she 'gave up.' Pulling the next dress from a hanger she began to try it on, humming absent mindedly to herself as she went along. The words to one of her favorite older hip hop songs playing through the back of her mind, Maddie hummed the melody which Nia caught on to with a smile.

It was "If you were my Best Friend," by Fifty Cent, off 'The Massacre,' C.D. Nia knew that Maddie was feeling a little more then nostalgic about her favorite blonde teenage basket case, but she kept the smile she had to herself.

* * *

Zack Martin had finally been allowed to come back up to the Sky Deck, after being grilled by his brother on etiquette for some strange reason. Cody had even forced Zack to go change in to one of his nicer outfits. Although still dressed for the warm tropical weather, he wore some lightweight slacks, which were quite airy, and a nice sheer Egyptian cotton button up. The white button up had a decoration of gray embroidery up and down the front of the chest and abdominal area, which matched the light gray slacks nicely. Yeah, Zack was looking good he thought, as he finally arrived at the upper most deck of the S.S. Tipton to see the most beautiful decorations he had ever bore witness to. The entire Sky Deck was decorated to look like a jungle garden, save for a single round table, set for two, sitting at the middle of the deck. "What's all this?"

Zack asked grabbing on to a passing staffer's long white sleeve, and looking over the usually polo and shorts dressed employee to see a Tie, button down, slacks, and vest. What was going on here?

"Private dinner service, for you Mr. Martin," the waiter said, leading Zack over to the table and sitting him down with his back to the stairs. Zack was soon staring off in to space as he pondered just who or what had caused all this to happen, and then he heard the click of heels behind him. Apparently it was finally time to find out what was going on here.

Standing and turning on his heels to see the most beautiful woman he knew approaching him in a gorgeous little black dress, with one of those tiny little hand bags, and some fancy looking black shoes, Zack's jaw almost dislodged itself. Here in front of him was Maddie Fitzpatrick, looking more beautiful then he had ever seen her, and he was feeling under dressed, even in the nice outfit Cody had picked out of his closet for him.

"Maddie you look…" Zack murmured with wide eyes, before clearing his throat to continue. "Absolutely beautiful. I mean you're always gorgeous but tonight you've out done yourself," he said, before offering his hand to her and gesturing with the other toward her chair. "Can I help you to your seat?"

"Thank you Zack, and yes you may," Maddie said, her heart suddenly beating twice as fast as it had been five minutes ago as she saw him. "You look very nice this evening yourself," Maddie returned Zack's compliment with a shy smile. The girls had told her downstairs that they were all going up to the Sky Deck to meet London's Father and Step Mother for dinner, then made some excuse about two floors down that they'd all forgotten things in their rooms. Now that she saw what they'd really been up to, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do first, strangle them all, or hug them.

Soon Zack had ushered her in to her seat, which he pulled out and adjusted for her as she sat like quite the gentleman. It was cute to see how much he tried to impress her, even now after all these years.

"So, was this a surprise to you too?" Maddie asked as Zack returned to his chair, and she looked over the embroidery on his shirt over his toned torso. The last year since she had scene Zack had been more then kind to his physique, she thought admiringly, before pinching herself below the table to thinking that way of Zack of all people.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you were coming, more or less that I'd be having dinner with you tonight," Zack answered honestly. Taking a moment to look up at the stars Zack thanked his lucky ones for the chance that they, along with his Brother, Mr. Moesby and London, it would seem, had given him.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods Maddie? Did you come for our Graduation?" Zack asked, not wanting to assume too much about Maddie's presence as he was currently just glad to be near the woman.

"Actually silly, I came here because I have a promise to keep to one of my oldest and best of friends," Maddie said, trying to avoid making eye contact with Zack across the table. His eyes had also grown so different in the last year, like two pools of the purest blue, holding torrents of emotion behind them that threatened to pull Maddie in, and consume her soul.

"Wow," Zack responded, trying his hardest as well not to make eye contact with Maddie, who's own chocolate brown eyes were threatening to consume him in quite the similar fashion. "I didn't think you'd remember," Zack said with a small sigh of admiration, the woman he loved having just made his decade by remembering something he'd done for her over 4 years prior.

"Well of course I do silly. Its not everyday a Knight in Shining Armor comes riding in to save a girl's prom, or her Birthday Party, or her honor for that matter." Maddie said, jokingly mentioning the last incident with Prince Jeffy. Zack's heart skipped a beat with the mention of that last event, as his eyes suddenly fell to Maddie's lips, her perfect red tinted full lips.

Maddie as well had remembered in that very moment 'the kiss,' and her eyes shot to the left to avoid staring at her younger friend's own masculine jaw line, and mouth. "So, when do we eat?" Madeline asked, which snapped Zack back in to reality and left a smile strewn across his visage.

"Still as hungry as ever hey Maddie, you know, you're really a woman after my own heart." Zack said in complete honesty, as he gestured for one of the waiters to come for their order.

A 'pshaw,' was his response from the other side of the table, as Maddie feigned being insulted. Zack knew the truth though, Maddie was an eater, she loved good food, good drink, and good company, and that was one of the reasons why he loved her. His honesty was in kind, one of the reasons why she loved him, once you got past all the little white lies and cover ups he had pulled over the years, when it came to what was important, and heart felt, Zachery Martin was a truthful boy.

Maddie considered that for a second, looking across the table at her oh so grown up 'blind date,' for a few moments before correcting her previous thought. The finely chiseled features, the deep considerate eyes, the tamed now short trimmed blonde hair, perfectly gelled, but with out the 'cemented' look, Zachery Martin was a truthful Man.

* * *

The rest of the dinner had passed with a good deal of jovial laughter, and heartfelt words, and now it was time to return to the rooms. Zack who had jokingly tried to get Maddie to slip him some of her wine so she could 'take advantage of him,' was the first to stand and the round the table.

Taking Maddie by her hand he gave a light pull to the back of her chair giving her legs clearance. She stood to her feet in a moment and found herself for the first time ever looking up in to Zack's eyes, as he had grown more in the last year then he had in almost all the time she'd known him up until that point. Here he was six feet and stunning, standing in front of her with her hands in his. "This way madam," Zack said, gesturing off toward the stairs they had both climbed earlier. Maddie followed as Zack lead the way, her hand in his, opening doors for her when need be, and guiding her down stairs or around corners when it was necessary.

"The lady's quarters," Zack said, having returned Maddie to London's room, because she had yet to check in to her own London had been so busy trying to prepare her for the prom earlier. Maddie smiled before leaning in to hug Zack tightly and give him a light peck on the cheek which almost made her blush, she could tell it had done exactly that to him as she pulled back.

"Good evening my lady," Zack spoke with a dramatic bow, before kissing Maddie's hand and stepping back.

"Good evening, Sir Knight," Maddie said in response, before opening the door and walking in, closing it behind her. As the door closed, the figures on both sides leaned back against the nearest supportive surface and sighed.

"This is going to be a Prom Night-mare," they both said almost in unison.

"What am I doing, flirting with Zack like that?" Maddie asked herself, as she turned around to look at her reflection in London's massive vanity. "I could really hurt his feelings, after all the years he's had this crush on me, it would break his heart if I kept this up only to leave again."

On the other side of the door, and walking down the hall way, Zack was repeatedly slapping himself on his forehead. "What was I thinking?" He asked as if the air could answer, contemplating what in his right mind made him decide to try so hard to impress Maddie that night. "Well she did look stunning, there was that." He admitted, but still, how could he hope to impress Maddie? Harvard student Maddie. Made the Dean's List the last three years in a row Maddie. Used to baby sit him Maddie.

If there was one thing either the young man, or young woman was now aware of, it was that they felt more for their opposite number then either had realized. Or maybe more then either had wanted to admit, and from this point on this coming weekend had just become much more complicated.

* * *

Please read and review guys, let me know what you think, your input helps me write, and improve. Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, and be here soon for Chapter 3- Mom's Coming To Prom?


	3. Mom's Coming to Prom?

The Suite Life on Deck: I Love, Chapter 3, Mom's coming to Prom?

I don't own Suite Life, or any of the characters there in, please don't sue me!

* * *

Zack Martin woke in a startled sweat. His brow was furrowed with deep thought, and his eyes shaded like someone who hadn't slept a wink in days. Last night had been the night of his life, and now, he was waking up to a nightmare.

Maddie Fitzpatrick was here, here on the S.S. Tipton for Zack's Prom, as promised. The thing was, Zack was no where near ready for this. Zack had long ago accepted that Maddie would probably be far too busy with college to ever make it to his Prom, and moved on. At least he'd been telling himself that for the better part of the last four years of High School. Now here he was, Prom a bare two days off, and he was by no facsimile prepared to entertain the woman of his dreams as he should be. Maddie would expect Zack to be suave, and debonair, entertaining, and attentive. The last he was sure he could manage, but the other three, not so much.

The thing about Maddie was she was the one woman who Zack Martin couldn't charm, or awe, or amuse with his simple parlor tricks. She was the one he'd practiced for all those years on other girls to prepare for, and he just wasn't ready. He'd never expected his Brother and one of their Best Friends to betray him like this.

Of course if you were to ask them this was no betrayal, but to Zack it was daggers in the back, or so he'd tell you. They should have warned him, not sprung it on him by surprise that Maddie would be here for their Senior Prom after all. That was the betrayal, leaving him unprepared. For the Lord's Sake, he didn't even have his tuxedo picked out yet. "MY TUX!"

Zack verily screamed to his empty room as he rolled out of bed in a huff. His feet slid comfortably in to a pair of unlaced Chucks that he kept for just such an occasion, and he was flying down the hall way. He knew that with the trouble he'd had falling to sleep it would have to be nearly noon by now, so when he reached the Girl's dorm hall he hoped Maddie would no longer be in London's room. He couldn't face her looking this horrible.

Knocking at London's door, he was greeted suddenly by it flying open and a pair of strong yet slender arms wrapping him in a hug. "Hey kid. What's good wit' yah?" He heard the familiar voice of a girl he'd not seen in almost four years, and a wide smile crossed his face.

Suddenly being pulled in to the room Zack's head fell to one side as he saw Nia, and Millicent both standing right before his eyes. "Well, it seems like everyone's here, what did you bring Esteban and Skippy in your suitcases?"

"Nah, just had to zoom over here so we could be here to watch our people graduate, yah know? How you been small fry?" Nia asked, puffing herself up to look as big as possible next to the tower that was now Zack Martin.

"I'm good big sis,' and who you calling small fry?" Zack asked the other, calling her by an old and affectionate nickname.

"Ah I'm just joking with you little bro', bro,' but tell me, what's up with the pounding on the girl's door a high noon?" Nia asked with a slight tilt of her neck. It was funny, the girl had been going to a University of California for almost 3 whole years now, but she was still all 'hood.'

"I need help, big wallet sized help," Zack said, rubbing a foot on the ground as he stared down at it awkwardly.

"In other words you need your home girl London to hook you up with some gear for Prom, now that your wifey has arrived." Nia said with a thinly veiled smirk, using the slang term wifey because she had used to tease Zack that Maddie was and always would be his wifey, or number one girl.

"Yeah, about that. London had already told me she would help me out with Prom, but I was just going to wait for the last minute, you know, being me. Then, bang, here's Maddie, it was the biggest shock of my life I'll tell you that much." Zack said truthfully, shyly avoiding making eye contact with the sister like girl standing across the room from him.

"Well London and Bailey took Maddie for a day at the ship's spa, Mill's and I did that yesterday, so we're here getting ready for the dance ourselves today. We figure we might as well enjoy the dance with ya'll even if we don't have dates. Millie over there is still to shy to talk to a boy, let alone dance with one," Nia rattled off at high speed, making Zack double time just to keep up.

"I've got the perfect date for her, and I'm sure you can find some college Fullback or something here to keep you busy," Zack said with a smirk, before stepping toward the 'closet' of London Tipton. "Does London still have the tux's here, or did they get moved to Cody's room?"

"Ah, you really are behind bro', bro', London had all the stuff moved to a conference room two floors down, it turned out there was so much. She really wanted to make you and Cody look good for your girls yah know?" Nia said with a matter of fact nod.

"Want to come with, help me get all G.Q. for Maddie?" Zack asked, tilting a head to one side, as Millie finally let out a sheepish hello.

"Hey Zack."

"Hi Millie, glad to see you're alive over there, so? What's going down?" Zack asked again, pointing his attention toward Nia.

"Oh we're coming, my little bro's got to look good for his wifey on Prom night," Nia said, looking over toward Millie with a wink. "Right Mill's?"

"Uh huh."

* * *

The girls were getting Maddie the full spa experience today, and tomorrow they'd be getting their hair cut by some amazing stylist London's step mom had hired. It was amazing, Maddie thought, that with all the chaos these girls had thrown in her lap the last few days, that she could relax as much as she was right now. Of course Inga the masseuse's deep tissue technique was helping, but hey, who can blame a girl for still being a little wound up.

Last night had been like an evening with a Prince, dining alone, with five star food, drinks, and service. It was so romantic, and yet, it was comfortable too. One thing that had bothered Maddie about Andrew was he liked spoiling her too much, taking her to expensive restaurants and the like. Yet last night, with Zack, even though London had paid for it all, it seemed normal, like something she could do every night, if only because it was her Knight she dined with.

That was another thing, her little "Knight in Shining Armor," had grown so much since last spring. His biceps had to be as big around as Maddie's head, and the girl was not one to try to claim she had a small cranium. She might be exaggerating the size of his muscles some what, but he looked like a Greek god brought to life. The scariest part about it all was, he was all hers. Maddie could see it in every step Zack took, every gesture he made, he was still in to her.

"What a shame," she said aloud as Inga continued her ministrations.

"What's a shame my dear?" The forty something year old Swede asked with a raised brow, using an elbow to rub deep in to a few spots along Maddie's back.

"That the one guy I could ever fall in love with just happens to be…" and Maddie trailed off, instead sighing in defeat. It was no use talking about it, no matter what Maddie did, Zack was still the boy who she'd baby sat 6 years ago, and that made things so awkward.

"I say that if you can love a man, love him, to hell with the consequences." Inga said, pushing her palms hard in to the lower portions of Maddie's spine.

"Maybe you're right," Madeline responded with a somewhat cheerier tone, before drifting off to sleep under Inga's masterful touch.

* * *

The S.S. Tipton had just left dry dock and one particular passenger shuffled her way around the somewhat familiar floors of the vessel having spent quite some time there in recent years visiting her children. Finally coming to her room which was appropriately numbered 2303, Carey Martin gave a slight chuckle. She'd decided to surprise the boys by showing up for their graduation a bit early, wanting to surprise them at their Prom when she was there to chaperone.

So far she'd managed to move about completely unnoticed by any of the staff or residents of the vessel who might recognize her. The length of her hair having grown almost to her mid back, and the fact that she'd dyed it red maybe assisting in that feat.

All she knew was that she couldn't wait to see her boys in their little tuxedoes, oh what a night that would be. Little did Carey or her boys know however, that things probably wouldn't be going according to any of their plans today.

* * *

Zack had finally pieced together the perfect tuxedo, with help from Nia and Millie. Opting for a Black pinstripe, like his brother's only with broader lines, and a deep navy colored shirt, rather then a bow tie, he of course opted for a very "Zack" number. A black tie with navy blue oriental dragons embroidered all along its surface finished off Zack's ensemble nicely. For accessories he let Nia do her magic, and she did just that, picking him out a pair of '50's style two tone shoes, one half black and the other a deep almost midnight shade of blue. His tie clip was itself an oriental dragon, carved of Onyx with sapphires for eyes, and his cufflinks modeled after Dragon's heads, with their mouths open to reveal flames of the same blue stone.

"My little bro looks like a boss," Nia said approvingly, as she held the tip of a pen tight in her mouth.

"You really do look good Zack," Millie agreed. The more Nia looked the get up over though, something just seemed to be missing. Then it hit her.

"Hey Zack, didn't you tell me you got your ear pierced a year or two back?" Nia asked, looking for an earring to match the accoutrements of his out fit.

"Yeah Sis, that's right," Zack answered back, looking over his shoulder to see what Nia was up to.

She returned shortly and pinned something carefully in to the at the time empty hole in his left ear, which brought Zack's gaze back to the mirror. "Now that sets it off, my little bro' bro's going to break some hearts on Friday night," Nia said, dusting Zack's shoulders off as he nodded approvingly at the large sapphire carved in the shape of yet another Dragon's head, that now nestled in to his left ear.

"Just remember, one heart has to stay whole on Friday, or I'll beat your scrawny white ass, you get me mo fo?" Nia asked, grabbing Zack by his un-pierced ear to make her point.

"Yeah, yeah Sis. You should know better then to even think I'd ever do anything to hurt Maddie, just let me go, Damn!"

* * *

Carey was out tanning by the pool on the sun deck when a familiar voice spoke out to her left, asking someone if they needed a towel. "Oh no," she said aloud trying to stand and get away before her son turned to see her there.

"That voice," she heard the young man say, now aware that it was too late to run. Turning and removing her sunglasses to look at her handsome younger twin son, Carey smiled wide.

"Hi honey, Mommy's here." She said opening her arms wide to grab her son in a hug. Cody instantly dropped his load of towels and his eyes almost burst out of his head.

"Mom you're early," Cody said in a flustered tone, as Carey released the hug.

"What's the matter Cod', not glad to see me?" She asked, raised eyebrow and hand attached to hip and all.

"No it's just, this…" Cody didn't want to say ruins everything as he was thinking and so he quickly managed to decide on a different word to use. "Changes my plans for the next few days," Cody said, realizing that Zack's dream Prom to had probably just been flushed down the drain.

How could the twins show the two women then loved most in the entire world other then their mother how they truly felt, when the former was standing directly over their shoulders watching their every step.

"Se La Vie," Cody said, bending down to retrieve the towels that he had dropped at his feet.

* * *

That was it, Maddie had made up her mind, tonight while the group had dinner together on the Sky Deck, she would tell Zack just how much she'd been thinking about him lately.

She would tell him how her favorite things about home are her car, and the license plate he'd bought her. How her favorite memories were of him flirting, and calling her Sweet Thang. How her stomach tied itself in knots every time she ever watched him go out on a date with a girl, or when he called her. How she'd cried herself to sleep for a week after he left Boston on the S.S. Tipton. And last but most certainly not least, how she'd fallen completely and totally head over heels in love with him, after they'd kissed during his duel with Prince Jeffy for her honor.

"Got to look my best," she said, applying just enough make up to make her features look dramatic, with out taking away from her natural beauty. She knew Zack had always preferred it when she looked more natural and less glammed up, and that was one of the reason she loved him. Because he liked her for her. Madeline Fitzpatrick would tonight be telling Zachery Martin that she loved him for the first time, not for what he looked like, or what he had, but because of how she made him feel. She had butterflies in her stomach and her pulse was up about 30 beats per minute, and it felt perfect.

* * *

Zack sat back listening to his I Pod and waiting for everyone to join him on the Sky Deck for dinner. He was not only dressed to impress tonight but he had made a decision going in to this evening as well, by the end of the week he would prove to Madeline Fitzpatrick just how much he loved her. Right now he was gearing himself up for his speech of how to tell her his true feelings by listening to an old song that reminded him of just how he felt about her, and that he hoped might remind her of him.

"She don't care about my car, and she don't care about my money

And that's real good 'cause I don't got a lot to spend

But if I did, it wouldn't mean nothin'"

Zack loved that Maddie was a simple girl, like he was a simple guy. Yeah his whole life he'd joked around about being rich and famous and having any woman he wanted one day. But really, with the right girl by his side, he didn't need that. Maddie was just the same, she had the chance to be Royalty for Pete Sake, and turned it down because for one thing, Jeffy was way too young for her, and another, she needed more then possessions to be happy.

"She likes me for me, not because I look like Tyson Beckford

With the charm of Robert Redford, oozing out my ears

But what she sees, are my faults and indecisions

My insecure conditions, and the tears upon the pillow that I shed"

Maddie knows him better then anyone. Except maybe Cody and that's cause the two of them have got the whole twin telepathy thing going, she stands no chance there. Who knows though, if the two of them were to live together, sleep together, eat together, and do everything together long enough, she may even know him as well as Cody. And another great thing, Zack's male model like build wasn't at all what Maddie saw when she looked at him and he knew it, yeah she might have noticed the changes, but she still saw the kid she'd grown up with nipping at her heels.

"She don't care about my big screen, or my collection of DVD's

Things like that just never mattered much to her

Plus she don't watch too much T.V."

That was another awesome thing about Maddie, yes she had her certain shows she had to watch every week, unfortunately one was the O.C. back when she was still baby sitting the boys, and Zack hated watching that show. But he'd suffer through it any day for Maddie. The thing was she was a lot like Zack and would much rather be out doing something then plastered to the couch. Video Games and Cartoons aside, being indoors was boring, give him a B Ball and a court, and Zack Martin was having a good day.

"She don't care that I can fly her, to places she ain't never been

If she really wants to go, I think deep down she knows

That, all she has to say is when"

Well maybe he couldn't fly her all around the world, but she knew he'd do anything for her. And that wasn't important to her, all that was important was that he was their for her as a friend. That was yet another reason for his love.

"She likes me for me, not because I hang with Leonardo

Or that guy who played in "Fargo", I think his name is Steve

She's the one for me

And I just can't live without her, my arms belong around her

And I'm so glad I found her once again

She likes me for me, not because I hang with Leonardo

Or that guy who played in "Fargo", I think his name is Steve

She's the one for me

And I just can't live without her, my arms belong around her

And I'm so glad I found her once again

She likes me for me, not because I hang with Leonardo

Or that guy who played in "Fargo", I think his name is Steve

She's the one for me

And I just can't live without her, my arms belong around her

And I'm so glad I found her once again"

Yeah, what can you say about a girl that's by your side for you, and not because one of your best friends is one of the richest men in the world's heir, Maddie Fitzpatrick was Zack Martin's perfect girl.

"Gazing at the ceiling, as we entertain our feelings in the dark

The things that we're afraid of

Are gonna show us what we're made of in the end

She likes me for me, not because I sing like Pavarotti

Or because I'm such a hottie, hah

I like her for her, not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford

She has got so much to offer

Why does she waste all her time with me

There must be something there that I don't see"

"Maybe when I first realized I had a crush on Maddie it was because of her looks, but it has been so much more then that for so very long." Zack said aloud, listening to the last part of the song with a wide smile across his face, hoping that Maddie really would pick him, just like the guy in the song.

"She likes me for me, not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry

I Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey, unlike the Cable Guy

But what she sees, is that I can't live without her

My arms belong around her

And I'm so glad I found her once again, found her once again

I'm so glad I found her once again."

Tonight Zack Martin was going to tell Madeline Fitzpatrick that he loved her, end of story. He loved her smile, her attittude, her wit, her overly developed brain, her love for animals, her caring side, her bossiness, that little red tint her face would take on when she got angry, the sniffle she made when she was sad. Zack loved all of it, and he was going to make sure she knew, tonight.

* * *

Everyone slowly gathered for dinner except for Cody who was running a little late and friendly conversation ensued. Woody, who'd actually cleaned up his look quite a bit in recent months thanks to some help from Cody, Zack, and London was telling Millicent all about his adventures with the boys and London, causing her to laugh hysterically at an almost constant rate. Nia was smirking, both because Zack's little love connection seemed to be hitting it off perfectly, and because Maddie couldn't seem to quit checking her little bro' out.

Zack was dressed to impress tonight, in a black short sleeve button up, which showed off the guns, but had a classy embroidered design on the front to give it some elegance. Below that were white slacks, freshly pressed, and looking crisp, offsetting the shiny pair of black ballroom shoes Nia had personally picked out for Zack's outfit of the evening. Zack and Maddie were too in to each other to notice the look of shock that slowly began splaying itself all over Nia's face until Cody announced their newest arrival.

"Hi everybody, look who came to join us!" Cody said in an equally excited and downtrodden voice, which caused Zack's head to spin around to see…

…"MOM!"

Next to Zack, her neck as well turning the near 180 to see over her shoulder and to her right was Maddie…

…"CAREY?"

* * *

Damn, isn't that just like a mom, showing up to mess things up just when they're getting interesting. Oh well folks, be here next chapter to see whether Zack and Maddie can ever make their admissions or not. Also meet Original Character: Merrick Oliver James, and find out about his past. Oh, and is Millie actually enjoying herself? Wow! How'd that happen? More focus on London next Chapter as well for all of you Brenda Song fans out there.


	4. Moments Like These

The Suite Life on Deck: I Love, Chapter 4; Moments Like These

* * *

First of all, I don't own The Suite Life on Deck, or any of the characters from that show. Nor do I own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters I have mentioned or used from that series. I only own my original character Merrick Oliver James, who is however a character set in the One Tree Hill series, as well is fictional baby Natalya Taylor James, my made up daughter of Nathan and Haley, both of whom will be introduced for the first time here in my Suite Life fic, hope you guys like them, and Disney and CW please don't sue me, I'm broke, you'd get nothing anyway. Oh, another thing, anyone who's ever seen the Prince Diaries movies know that the Hairstylist Paolo is not my creation, don't know if he's in the Princess Diaries books or not, since I've never read them, but my niece loves those movies and suggested I use him here, so, there you have it. Expect more of Paolo in later chapters o.O ~Frank

* * *

A young man with cinnamon brown hair's head lulled back softly against the cushion of the First Class plane seat he sat in. His eyes slowly cracking open after the long nap he'd fallen in to halfway through the in flight movie. The plane was about to land in Rio De Janeiro, and the loud "ping" sound of the seatbelt warning light brought him slowly back to the land of the living. "Hey boss lady, we're here," he said, lightly tapping the serenely sleeping woman next to him.

The long wavy raven hair of the song bird Mia Catalano bounced to and fro as she tried to shake off the sleep that enveloped her. Looking to her left to see her assistant, and friend, Merrick smiling down at her. "What's all this poking me stuff about?" The Rock songstress asked, slowly rubbing her eyes to clear the cobwebs.

"We're here, in Rio, we've got to hurry up and get down to the pickup gates, Ms. Tipton's driver should already be there," Merrick responded. Smiling once again as he leaned back against his seat belt, his employer muttering something about 'damn sunlight' under her breath, Merrick Oliver James sighed. It hadn't been long since his older cousin, and one of Mia's producers, Haley James Scott had hooked him up with the gig working for Red Bedroom Records as Mia's assistant. One thing was for sure however, it had been one big adventure ever since.

* * *

The S.S. Tipton slowly made its way in to port in Rio, having circled around most of South America since the arrival of Maddie Fitzpatrick just over two days earlier. Now here the vessel lay, crawling ever so reluctantly through the busy harbor of the tourist town, where they were sure to have quite a few on and offs from the ship's regular passengers.

Maddie however wouldn't be going anywhere, she had way too much to think about as time would have it. So here she was on the Sky Deck of the vessel, improving her tan, with a Piña Colada, and a pair of aviator sunglasses draped over her eyes. Thus far she had been able to avoid Zack since last night's dinner, and she needed that, oh how she needed that. It was so hard to be around him without bursting in to an admission of her love for him, and she had planned to do just that when, BAM! Carey, the man whom she loved so much's Mother, arrived on the scene.

Now Madeline had a slight hiccup in her plans, she would have to speak to Carey first about everything between her and Zack before she let it go any further. Carey was like a second mother to Maddie, and she couldn't go about asking Zack to be her better half without at the least telling Carey of her intentions. That's why she was thinking so hard now, how was she going to tell the woman who had been there for her through countless break ups, and rejections, that she wanted to be with her son? A man who mind you, was three years her junior, and had been chasing her Skirt Tails endlessly for six years or more, it had been so long honestly she'd lost count.

"Woe is me," Maddie said dramatically, although she was hamming it up for the sake of joking, her companion on the Sun Deck, Nia Moesby saw all with a watchful eye. Nia had been watching how smoothly everything had been going the night before until Cody and Carey's arrival, and she could barely bite her tongue now. If Maddie really loved her little bro' Zack as much as it seemed like she did, then his mother's presence shouldn't be holding her back one bit.

"You know I love you girl, but we need to talk." Nia said, in an immediate fashion, as she stood up from her own lounge chair, adjusting the straps of her bikini as she went.

* * *

The equipment and all had been loaded on to the ship and now London was finally free to introduce herself to the performer she'd hired for prom. London was clapping her hands silently to herself as she thought of meeting Mia Catalano, one of her, and her roommate Bailey's favorite singers. Mia had first made a splash in the music world a little over five years before with Red Bedroom Records as their first solo artist, and now she was a flagship of a major music empire. Mia was the kind of girl that inspired London, who while born rich, and raised that way her whole life, had always been somewhat jealous of those who had to fend for themselves to get on top. That in fact was probably why she and her best friend Maddie Fitzpatrick's friendship had started as more of a love hate rivalry then anything else.

Finally reaching the suite which she had personally arranged for the artist in question, London gave a soft knock, and folded her hand behind her back, patiently waiting. It wasn't long before a handsome ice blue eyed, cinnamon brown haired young man, of a very similar stature to her ex-boyfriend Todd St. Mark opened the door. "Hello Ms. Tipton, nice to meet you finally, I'm Mia's assistant Merrick, let me go get her for you," the young man said, smiling politely before turning on his heel to walk off.

London blinked twice, before blushing embarrassingly. "How rude of me," she scolded herself under her breath for having neglected to introduce herself as well, but those eyes of his had stunned her. It was almost like looking at the sky when the sun was going down, the way the blue captured the light all around it to majestically flicker with color. "Gorgeous." London mouthed silently, as the young man disappeared in to an interior door.

"Hello," said the perky voice of the slightly older Musician as she came rounding the corner from the room Merrick had just disappeared in to. "Wow, London Tipton. This has got to rate up there on my top five things to do list, meeting you," Mia said with a smile, offering her hand. "Mia Catalano."

"London Tipton, as you said, and thank you, but personally if anyone should be psyched here its me. I'm just a multi--billionaire's daughter with a few perfume and cosmetic concepts under her belt. You're a multi platinum recording artist who started off as back up in her jack ass ex-boyfriend's band. I mean like, duh, who's cooler there?" London rattled off all in one breath as she shook Mia's hand enthusiastically.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from someone with your class," Mia answered honestly. From the press she knew about London Tipton, at least over the past half decade, the girl had been in space, opened three orphanages around the world. Plus chartering a school for gifted musicians in Rome, which was completely non profit. "You're really an inspiration to me in how I can use my fame to help others," Mia said with a smile.

"Why thank you again. Down to business though, for your set tomorrow night, what's your plan?"

* * *

Merrick had slipped out while London and 'the boss' were going over the details for tomorrow's performance. His main job pertaining to keeping Mia safe and happy seemed to be well in hand, since the Tipton staff had been waiting on the whole band, Roadies, Techs, and Merrick included, like royalty since they arrived. He figured he'd get out of the way before he embarrassed himself around the gorgeous billion dollar princess in Mia's room.

London Tipton had always been one of his dream girls, the kind of date you can never get in a million years, but man, she was even hotter in person. So the girl was a bit of a twit when she was a young teenager? Fell behind in school, ended up being held back something like three times, so what. From what he just saw she was currently more together in the head then most thirty year olds he knew, and that was saying something.

Besides that, damn she was sexy. That was it, he had to get her off his mind, so it was either call Haley back in N.C. and see how her kids Jamie, and Natalya were doing. Or, go shoot some hoops on the court in the vessels built in gym.

"Hoops it is," he answered his own internal dialogue. So walking down the hall toward the gym, Merrick spotted something that looked rather peculiar out of the corner of his eye. A blonde young man, couldn't be more then eighteen, banging his head repeatedly on a wall. The thing that had caught his eye most was that other then the pierced ear, slightly shorter stature, and lack of a goatee, the kid could have been his cousin Haley's best friend, and brother in law.

"Hey man, you okay?" Merrick called out down the hall to the youngster, who was holding a basketball in his hands, as he could now see, after the other had turned toward him. It was remarkable how much the kid looked like Luca Scott, but that was besides the part, he looked pretty beaten up about something. Maybe if he tried talking to him Merrick could help.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the young man responded before turning his back to walk the other way.

Just then another blonde six plus footer came swinging around the corner, this one was almost identical to the first save four differences, no visible piercing, an inch and one half more in height, a slight goatee, and shoulder length hair. "Oh sorry there pal, didn't mean to run in to you," the new arrival said, as he circled around toward the other.

"Hey bro, I'm ready for that game of B Ball now," the longer haired blonde said. 'Well, maybe I can help the kid out, and get in a good game, they both look built for it' Merrick thought to himself.

"Hey, mind if I come along and play? Name's Merrick Oliver James, but my friends all call me M.O." He called after the taller seemingly friendlier of the Lucas Scott look a likes.

"No problem, we could use one more, we've only got one friend waiting on the court for us, oh, and I'm Cody Martin. My slightly irritated twin brother up there is Zack, nice to meet you."

* * *

Maddie looked over the multi shaded shimmering silk blue dress that she was planning on wearing to the prom on the morrow with a drawn expression. Her usually cheerful smile was replaced a glum frown as she paced in front of the dress. She knew how much tomorrow meant to Zack, and for that matter it had come to mean just as much to her as well, but tonight's conversation with Carey was drawing nearer. Along with the closeness of that conversation, came a growing pit in Maddie's stomach.

She loved Zack. He loved her. Yet something still felt wrong about the whole situation and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Carey's arrival had sent her in to this thought pattern, but the doubts had been there all along, just waiting for some weakness to take advantage of.

"What is wrong with me?" Maddie asked herself aloud, as Nia watched her from the door way of her room, which was right across the hall from she and Millicent's adjoined rooms.

"Why can't I get a hold of myself Nia?" Maddie asked, spinning around on her heels to face the other girl.

"This is why I brought you down here when I said we needed to talk Maddie." Nia said, rather plainly, taking a seat on the couch in Maddie's room.

After joining Nia at the couch Maddie waved a hand face up through the air, signifying to Nia that she was ready to hear what she had to say. She knew that Nia was probably just worried about Zack's feelings in all the confusion since last night, and she valued hearing the other girl's opinion.

"Maddie, you know that you're my girl, and you know I've got your back no matter what, so don't take this the wrong way. It looks to me like you're getting cold feet here girl, and I can't let you disappear on Zack, not after the look I saw in his eyes last night." Nia spoke up very calmly, meticulously pronouncing each word as she did so, which for the usually slang heavy speech of Nia was different to say the least. This was hard for her having to have this conversation with a friend like Maddie, but Zack was like family, and she had to protect him. "Please tell me I'm wrong, but you look like someone who's ready to run."

"I don't know what to do Nia," Maddie admitted, her head hanging down so that her face was sitting in her hands. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she considered doing just what Nia had said, running away from this whole situation before it got anymore complicated. "I love that boy Nia. Correction, I love that man. Yet something, something dark and quiet in the back of my head keeps telling me no, that I have to hold out, I have to be strong." Maddie blurted out, trying to describe the turmoil that she was going through inside.

"What is it telling you that Maddie? Only you can answer that question, and only you can make it stop." Nia retorted, which was for all intents and purposes, exactly what Maddie needed and wanted to hear.

"All I know is that I can't run, I couldn't face myself if I did that to Zack. After all these years of him loving me, and me fighting the way I feel about him, its just so hard," Maddie continued the long explanation of her feelings.

"I can't begin to know how you feel Maddie. All I know is that if you really love that boy, correction, as you said, that man, then you've got to let him know," Nia responded, hoping to help alleviate some of Maddie's confusion. "Just tell him, all these years you've tiptoed around it, wash them away and just get on with it already. He's told you he loves you before, I know. I've seen it happen in person, but that was when he was still 'Zack the prankster,' joking around and flirting with every girl who passed his way. The man who's been admiring you like a grandmaster looking over his masterpiece these last few days, he loves you, and there's no joke about that. He's ready to give you his heart Maddie, all of it, now you just have to answer one question, can you give him the same?"

"You know what girl, I needed that," Maddie said, picking her tear lined face up out of her hands, and throwing her arms around Nia in a strong hug. "Now let's go get me pretty for my man, when I tell him I love him tommorow night I've got to look hot damn it!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, the woman of your dreams is here to be your Senior Prom Date, and you want to tell her how you feel but…" M.O. said, sidestepping around Woody as he tried to block his jump shot. As the ball sunk in to the basket gaining another three points for Cody and Merrick, the latter looked back to Zack at the edge of the court where he waited to take the ball out. "…your mom showed up and ruined the moment?"

"That's about right," Cody said, sliding forward to try to block Zack's pass to Woody, however at the last second the elder twin pulled back, bouncing the ball between his brother's legs. Behind Cody the ball bounced in to Woody's waiting hands, before the tallest of the boys tossed the ball back toward Zack, who was lining up at the free throw line. "Mom hopped in right when Zack was going to take his shot," Cody completed his previous thought.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, as he caught the ball. His forehead glistened with the sweat from the strenuous work out, and he took a half step, before spinning to avoid the incoming Cody, and take the shot. Merrick jumped upward, swatting the ball with the tips of his fingers, but just barely, as in continued to fly until it rang in the hoop. "I swear it's like the whole world is against me."

"That sucks man, but anyways, what can you guys tell me about London Tipton? From what I heard her saying to Mia, you're all pretty tight," Merrick asked.

"First thing's first, she's a lot more then some dumb rich chick, though I wouldn't have said that four years ago." Zack answered, sitting himself down to catch his breath, and grabbing his water bottle from his backpack.

"Second thing is that she's like family, so if you're after her for her money, you can turn around and go back to your room right now. You wont hear a word out of us," Cody answered next.

"That's right," Woody said, as he joined Zack on the floor and took a swallow of his own water.

"Hey, hey, hey, give a guy a break. Get to know me before you think I'm the bad guy will you?" M.O. responded, again with a question, as he leaned back against the wall of the gymnasium, also sipping at his water bottle. "So, what do you say, help a guy out getting a dance with the most beautiful girl he's ever met? I could get you some face time with Mia to try to rustle some support with your plans tomorrow night. Got to admit that'd be easier then just begging her to let you guys perform that song you wrote for your lady friends with her. Who knows, she might even ask you to sell her the lyrics if she likes it."

Zack and Cody looked each other over, before nodding their heads in unison. "You sir, have got a deal."

* * *

London was smiling ear to ear when she made it to the ship's spa and salon that afternoon for the hair appointment she had set up for herself and the other girls. Mia had come along as a special guest, and Paolo the hair stylist was more then willing to work with the rock starlet. "So let me get this straight, your assistant thinks London's hot, and she's feeling him too?" Nia questioned the Rock Star across the room from her, as her hair was combed over by one of Paolo's assistants.

"Uh, duh, what straight man in the world with a pulse below the age of fifty doesn't think London's hot? You know for a girl who's name rhymes with mine, you sure can be slow on the uptake." Mia joked, as Paolo himself played with her curls, mouthing something about 'that's for sure' over her shoulder. "Plus, the boy's not bad on the eyes, if I didn't have my 30 seconds of mind blowing sex waiting for me at home, I'd be in to him," Mia said with a jab about her own boyfriend Chase, back in Tree Hill.

"Nah, I just think it's kind of funny that's all. Everyone seems to be getting some love on this trip other then me, and you girl." Nia responded, with a mock pout, to which the rocker gave a loud laugh ending with a snort.

"Wow, that was embarrassing," Mia said, clapping a hand over her mouth in faux shame, she could've sworn she heard Paolo say something about 'Girls named Mia and their snorting,' but brushed it off. "I've got my man back home that loves me and every funny noise I make though, so hey, whatever's clever."

"Oh, I'm sure Zack and Cody will find some college guy on the ship for you Nia," Millicent suggested, which caught her one of Nia's signature 'I'll kill you' looks for the trouble. "That is if you want them to," the girl added saving herself from any further visual daggers.

"So, Maddie, you want me to sing a song for your beau, huh? I don't normally do that sort of thing, but considering how you guys have been treating me like part of the family..." Mia teased, slowly drawing out her answer. "I'm down." Mia spoke up once more, looking over toward the blonde who's hair was being rinsed out in one of the massive sinks.

"Thank you Mia, and I know its not even your song, but it will mean the world to me," Madeline responded, steam rising all around her head as she spoke.

"I think that's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever done, except maybe London asking you to do our prom just because Cody told her you were my favorite singer." Bailey chimed in for the first time in a few minutes, having been under the dryer for a while. "Oh, this is so exciting, to be getting ready for Prom with my best friend, and all the girls, I've been waiting for this moment it seems like all my life. Plus, all the boys have dates, even Woody, I'm so happy for him. That poor guy never has any luck with the ladies."

"I wonder why not, he's an amazing guy," Millicent said, which brought a chuckle from Maddie.

"Trust me Millie, I met that boy before he grew in to his own skin, if you catch my drift, he hasn't always been so cool. Plus, from what I hear from Cody, he gets bad gas, so be warned."

"That's alright, so do I," Millicent said while hiding her face with a hand. That caused a short uproar of laughter from everyone but London, who seemed to stare off in to space in a daze.

"Well, what's up with you London? Being awfully quiet over there." Maddie asked, as she pulled her head up and it was slowly wrapped in a towel by another of Paolo's female assistants.

"Just thinking about Mia's assistant again, his eyes were like…" London said, her voice fading off as she shyly hid her face from the other five girl's prying eyes.

"Yeah, like the evening sky at sunset, we know, you've told us like eight times already," Nia said in mock irritation. "Looks like your friend's got himself a hooked billion dollar princess," Nia joked, looking over toward her new friend, and not to mention best named girl she knew, other then herself that is.

"Sure does, doesn't it?" Mia responded with a smile, as she leaned her head back for it's own rinsing. The songstress was laughing on the inside as she considered that she now had two surprise songs to play tomorrow. One for two of the girls in the room, and one for one of the boys who'd be performing the other with her.

This was one of those moments when you just had to lean back and admire your handiwork.

* * *

This was one of those moments when you just had to lean back and admire your handiwork.

Merrick Oliver James, M.O. for short, had boarded this ship today as Mia Catalano's assistant. This evening however, as he leaned against the juice bar sipping on a smoothie, he was that, but also: the guy who was going to be dancing with London Tipton at her Senior Prom. As well as the Love Doctor that had helped arrange a very special evening for two of the coolest guys he'd ever met, who just happened to be twins, and friends of the very same London Tipton. Good Karma, that's what that was. The coolest part had to be that London had agreed to dance with him tommorow, he'd wanted to Twitter it, but the twins made him promise not to say anything to anyone, including through text message. His cousin Haley had been text messaging him all day on his phone trying to find out what London was like, but he kept having to respond the same way, "She's cool, I guess."

Haley was the closest family Merrick had left since his parents died in a car crash two years before when he was only nineteen. It had only been three weeks until his twentieth birthday too, they were on their way to the airport to pick him up for Summer Vacation when it had happened. A drunk driver lost control behind the wheel and pushed them off the bridge over the canyon outside his hometown of Battle Mountain, Nevada. After that, Haley, and her husband Nathan Royal Scott had taken him in, given him a roof, and helped him finish his schooling. As he was currently off school for a few months he'd taken this job as Mia's assistant to help pay them back for all the trouble they'd gone through. Taking another sip from his Green Tea smoothie, he smiled. He had a whole big family back in Tree Hill, North Carolina, even though they had a house in Charlotte during the NBA season, as Nathan was a player for the club there, the Scotts were Tree Hill born and raised. That little big city was like his home now, and he had one big extended family there. Peyton Sawyer Scott, his boss and in law by extension; her husband Lucas, his Cousin in Law's elder brother. Lucas and Nathan's friend Antoine 'Skills' Taylor, who happened to be one of the best ears he'd ever had the opportunity of talking off. Brooke Davis, his boss's best friend and probably the best business woman he'd ever met other then Peyton. As well as his second boss, whom he worked directly under, and had to be one of the best musicians he'd ever met; Mia Catalano. The list just went on and on, but his favorites by far had to be Haley's son, the incomparable 9 year old, James Lucas "Jamie" Scott, the coolest, and more then likely smartest kid he's ever known, and his beautiful baby sister Natalya Taylor Scott. "I can't wait to head back to Tree Hill and tell Haley and the guys about this, little Jamie boy will never believe it."

"Just remember," Cody said, leaning back against the juice bar as he enjoyed the night of relaxation before the hectic day itself, with Prom tomorrow, the guys and girls had decided to spend the evening apart, almost like a pre wedding day tradition, having the shift off from work as towel boy Cody had called Merrick up for a smoothie.

"Like we told you," Zack continued, leaning up against the bar on Merrick's opposite side, he too was enjoying the evening off, but he had to put the heat on the new guy, for London's sake, besides, it was fun playing tough guy, spending a week out of school waiting for their 'technical' graduation was boring, especially when Maddie wasn't with him.

"Yeah, I know, I break London's heart, or my word to keep this a secret until she says I can talk about it, and you break my legs, I got it!" M.O. said with a laugh, which caused each of the twins to explode in equal fits of laughter.

The last thing that Merrick thought before walking away from the juice bar to seek out Mia and plan out her song queue for the following night was this: look out world, cause you've never seen a Prom Night like this. Yeah, moments like these, this was as good as it gets.

* * *

Hope you guys like Merrick, you'll see more of him in the rest of this fic, as well as some other possible One Tree Hill characters (hint, hint ~!Later Chapters!~~hint, hint), but I'll also be putting up a One Tree Hill fic focusing more on the background of Merrick and his joining the James/Scott / Sawyer/Scott Clan, for anyone interested in One Tree Hill, or atleast the character of M.O. that I've created. Plus, next chapter you get to see a lot more of M.O. and London interacting, plus it's Prom Night, you gotta be here. Chapter 5 will be up soon, titled: "Watching You, Watching Me."


	5. Watching you, Watching me

Hey everybody, I know, its been almost a years since I've updated, but here you go, late is better then never right?

First of all, I don't own Suite Life, or One Tree Hill which is the Universe I created by O.C. Merrick Oliver for, nor do I own any other fictional places or person's mentioned here in.

Hope you guys enjoy it, and Chapter 6 will be up later this week, I promise!

* * *

The Suite Life: I Love, Chapter 5; "Watching you, Watching Me"

Zack Martin was sitting up in bed pouring over the lyrics he and Cody had written the day before for the fifty second time that morning. It was integral that he burn these words in to his mind before tonight. This wasn't like the old battle of the bands at the Tipton in Boston where a few lines and some rocking out would do it. This time he had to know his stuff, he had to be prepared, this was for Maddie. Oh, and he would be performing with a world famous professional singer and band too, so, no pressure.

"I've been watching you, watching me…" he said the words for what seemed like the millionth time, as he read them from start to finish once again. He had to do his best tonight, if he was really going to impress Maddie, and show her how much he really did love her, things had to be perfect.

Just then a knock came at his door, and Zack hopped up to check who it might be, considering he had asked Cody and Woody to both give him some time to prepare. Opening the door he found Merrick, the new friend he'd met yesterday afternoon, and London's date for the evening, waiting with a shaken look on his face. "What's the matter dude?" Zack asked of the clearly spooked older man.

"Uh, can I come in? I think I've messed up," was all Merrick could manage to say. Zack stepped a side and gestured with an arm for him to come in, and the other man did just that.

"What happened man? You look like you've seen a ghost." Zack said plainly, as he sat down on the end of his bed, absently strumming the chords of he and Cody's song.

"I just realized I don't have a suit with me," Merrick said, brushing a hand through his short cropped light brown hair shakily. The guy really looked nervous, Zack thought to himself, as a laugh started to build inside of him. At least he wasn't the only one.

"It's alright dude, London's got a ton of Tuxedos and such in a conference room a couple decks down, I'll take you down there in a bit and we'll get you set up." Zack said, reaching forward and patting his new friend on the shoulder. "You can relax. You just worry about showing London a good time tonight, so I don't have to kick your ass." Zack only half joked, reminding Merrick of the warning he and Cody had given him the day before.

"Right, man, thanks dude. It's just that she's London Tipton you know? A little scary for a guy like me from a little city like Battle Mountain, Nevada." Merrick explained, as he finally stopped to shake violently.

"Dude, I understand believe me, it was kind of crazy first time I met a famous person that wasn't my friend too. Hannah Montana once stayed at the Boston Tipton, while Cody and I lived there, man, she was awesome, but I was speechless when I met her." Zack described one of he and Cody's previous encounters with the rich and famous. "I mean, London we practically grew up with, and its not like I was crushing on Hannah or anything but it made me nervous being around her. Granted I may have flirted, but that was all just practice for Maddie."

"So, this Maddie girl, you really love her don't you kid?" Merrick asked, now that he was finally catching his breath again.

"Yes, sir. I have been in love with that girl for the better part of my life, six years and running now, and I just can't hold it in anymore." Zack answered honestly.

"I hope you've got good luck tonight man, cause it w would be a shame if you crashed and burned after everything you've done for me, and all the groveling I had to do to Mia to get her to agree to perform with you and your brother tonight." Merrick said, slightly exaggerating about the groveling, as Mia had readily agreed to help the boys out since they'd gotten her 'moping' assistant a date for once, but genuinely wishing Zack good luck.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who hopes I'm lucky."

Cody Martin was also staring at his lyrics endlessly. While he was a great writer it was the standing up in front of a crowd and singing his heart's truest emotions to a room full of his piers that had him nervous. He knew his lyrics, yet he couldn't help but find himself choking up as he practiced singing them in front of the mirror. It was funny, he thought, that girls believed boys never did this sort of thing. Men, and boys, just like women, and girls, got nervous, and jittery, just as often, if not more for that matter.

Men thought do to their typical up bringing that they had to hold emotions in, never tear up in front of anyone, never show pain. So when it came to a moment like this, spilling your heart and soul to a room full of your friends, family, and loved ones, it was a hard pill to swallow down. Cody definitely wanted to bow out now, take his dignity and run for the hills, but that would be even worse, because then he would have to face himself in the mirror.

So it was that he was standing here pouring over the words, and the music which he had painstakingly written for his beloved Bailey. Originally the song was planned to be a solo act, which he would play for her alone after the prom, but his brother had needed him, and if there was one person Cody could never leave hanging, it was Zack.

They had rewritten a few bars, and completely rehashed the lyrics for the song to fit the new style, but it worked now just as well, if not better then it had been to begin with. That was one thing Cody had to give his brother, he was a clutch performer, with one day to write a song Zack had taken Cody's raw material and turned it in to a masterpiece like one of Chef Paolo's specialties back in Boston. Now it just came down to whether Cody could stand up in front of almost everyone he knew, and sing of his love for the woman of his dreams. "One thing's for sure," the young man said to himself as he sat drilling himself repeatedly in his head on he and his brother's lyrics.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Cody said, brushing a hand through his hair with a sigh.

The stage was set for this to be the night of London Tipton's life, and she couldn't help but dread it. London was never someone to be nervous in her younger years, but these past few years on board the S.S. Tipton had changed her. Now she was a different animal, she was nervous about how she'd look, she was nervous about whether her date would like the evening, she was nervous for Cody, she was nervous for Zack. Truth be told London Tipton was a bundle of shot nerves at this moment.

Here she was, just having finished her touch up at the Salon, and her pedicure, and she couldn't stop shaking. Her hair was right, her makeup was flawless, her dress perfect, but the jitters were still coming in uncontrollable waves. It was times like these that London wished she had never learned humility, or grace, and was still that same pompous rich girl in Boston, Mass.

"Bailey, I'm going crazy over here," London finally admitted to her roommate, who was currently getting in to her dress across the room. Bailey's own deep red gown made her look like a goddess, and that only added to her nerves, what if Merrick liked Bailey's dress better then hers?

"London, sweet heart, yah got to calm yourself down." Bailey said, as she adjusted one of the curls that she had her bangs wound in to earlier, pushing it out of her face. "I mean seriously girl, there is not a single gal here who wouldn't love to be you tonight. You're about a shoe in for prom queen, as we all know. Your date's a gorgeous guy, and, you look like a Princess in that gown," Bailey recited truthfully.

"I know that I look good and everything, but I can't help but wonder if Merrick even really likes me. Who knows if this is just because of my money, or my looks? I don't want him to think I'm just some cute dumb rich girl," London said, once again over analyzing the situation.

"Snap out of it girl." Bailey said, grabbing her roommate by her arm with a little bit more force then London had expected, jolting her. "You my friend are a beautiful, intelligent, artistic, sensitive person, and I have watched you grow from a 'cute dumb rich girl' in to one of the most amazing women I know. Truth be told, I envy you, and its not because of your money, or your looks, its because your heart is so pure, and because the London I know never gives up on something she wants. That is one thing that hasn't changed since the day I met you."

London couldn't help but smile, as she fought back tears after the heartfelt compliments that she had just received. Pulling Bailey in to a tight hug she sobbed a bit, before answering. "I'm glad I met you Bailey Pickett, I'm glad to call you my friend."

Bailey smiled in response, and gently patted London on the back in their hug. It was amazing how much the woman in her arms had grown from the overgrown spoiled little girl she met those few years ago. "So am I London, so am I."

Carey was as always when getting to spend time in near proximity to her boys afloat in her own little world of happiness. So much so in fact that she hadn't even really noticed the chaos during the last couple days of preparation, but today, oh today was different.

Today banners flew all aboard the ship, balloons were being tied by the cart load to the Sky Deck for the "Under the Starlight" theme, and personalities were afloat all around. Some boys could be seen running to and from in the halls knocking at each other's door to ask if they could borrow this cologne, or that body spray. Girls were comparing dress styles, and asking each other what type of shoes they'd be wearing.

"I had forgotten how crazy it was being surrounded by teenagers," Carey admitted, as Marian Moesby approached her from the left.

"I only wish," Moesby said with a grin, leaning forward on the railing in a polo short and a nice pair of white shorts. "I'm just glad I only have to officiate at the dance, and not during the preparation. Ms. Tutweiller must be going out of her mind." Moesby said with a smile, as he looked to the recently turned red head at his right.

"So, do you have a date for the festivities this evening Carey? Or might I interest you in being my dance partner as we chaperone, hmm?" The hotel manager, gone Cruise coordinator asked with a smile, one that he kept for only his closest of friends. He had for a long time meant to ask Carey Martin out for an evening, but had never been given the chance. Once he had left the Boston Tipton, he'd been too busy traveling the world to do so, and before that he had been her boss. Now however, he had the chance, and he would have to take it.

Carey's eyebrows raised with a jolt of surprise after the question from her former employer. That was something she had never expected the uptight Moesby to ask, but there was always a first time for everything. She'd never thought of her ex boss as a potential date before, but looking at him now, with that genuine smile she had to admit, it would be a delight. "Sure Moesby, that would be fun," she responded as she pondered what it was that had kept her from ever thinking of Moesby in that way before. After all he was an attractive, steadily employed, and for the most part kind man, as well as a very snazzy dresser.

"Delightful," Moesby responded, before turning on a heel and walking off in the other direction to go prepare himself for the night's festivities. That had to be it, his temperament, and his sense of style, he'd always seemed gay, Carey realized with an inward chuckle, as she watched him trot happily away.

"Oh and Carey," Moesby said, as he stopped and turned to look at his date for the evening over his shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Moesby," the currently redheaded Lounge Singer replied.

"Please, call me Marian." Moesby stated with a smile.

"Alright, tonight then Marian." Carey responded, smiling at how nice it felt to call him by that name for once.

"Tonight," came his response, just before disappearing around the corner.

This was it, the young Nevada native thought to himself. Straightening out the collar of his violet trimmed white shirt, Merrick Oliver James admired his reflection in the mirror. This was the night where he would get his chance to make a girl fall in love. A moment in time where his life didn't revolve around work, or school, or his family, but it was all about him, and the woman he was going to be dancing with. That thought brought a slight smirk across Merrick's face. He'd never really had the chance to have a girlfriend the last few years of his life, with college, the basketball team at his University, and working, but this job had put just such a chance right in his lap. And what a chance it was.

Turning to walk out of the dressing room that London had set up for the boys two floors below the dorm deck, Merrick began to whistle quietly to himself. He wasn't sure how he'd been so lucky as to have a cousin as caring as Haley James Scott, and a cousin in law as accepting as her husband Nathan, but he did. He wasn't sure how he was lucky enough to work for Red Bedroom Records, the biggest up and coming music production company in the United States, but he was. And he certainly wasn't sure how he had been lucky enough to meet two awesome guys like Zack and Cody Martin, who had landed him a date with every 13 and up aged guy in the world's dream girl, London Tipton. But again, he had.

"Somebody upstairs must like me," Merrick whispered to the empty hall around him as he walked toward the spiral stairs that would lead to the upper decks, and his date. "Shoot, somebody in the powers that be must love me."

Zack and Cody stood side by side in front of the door to Bailey and London's bedroom. Slowly approaching from behind the boys came Merrick who seemed chipper from all the prom festivities, sporting a nice black number, with dark pin striping, and a violet collared white shirt.

"Hey guys, all ready for your little number later?" The elder boy inquired, as he came to stand behind the twins at the door.

"Keep it down, they might hear you," Zack said, as he shot M.O. an elbow to the ribs playfully. The three men each stood there, two just barely more then adolescents, but looking so grown up and suave in their black tuxedoes, and Merrick, well, the kid could dress, Zack had to give the guy credit, he hadn't had Nia or anyone else to help him dress, and he was looking smooth.

Tapping lightly at the door, Cody took a step back, holding his arms behind his back in an almost military parade rest as he waited there, trying to hide his nervousness with a stoic façade. One that was shattered however as soon as the door opened to reveal the three goddesses that awaited through the threshold.

Cody lost all sense of conscious thought as he saw his beloved Bailey standing before him with her hair up save the few stands hanging down in strategically placed rivulets, and the gorgeous curve hugging dress which she had picked out with quite a bit of help from London. Bailey smiled as she took Cody's arm and was lead from the door way, the other gentleman at the door giving Cody approving winks as he walked bye. Merrick was next in line for a shock, as he thought London Tipton couldn't get any more beautiful then she already was, and that assumption was proven wrong the moment he saw her dress. From head to toe London Tipton looked like an angel, garbed in her lavender and white motif dress, and Merrick suddenly found himself swallowing air while searching for the words.

"You look incredible," he finally managed to cough out, while offering a hand forward to his lovely date. The last in the group of ladies to become visible, but most certainly not the least in the eyes of one Zack Martin, was Madeline Fitzpatrick. There, batting her eyelashes demurely with shaded lids, taking short baby steps, one after the other across the room, in a gorgeous gown of the deepest shade of indigo, stood Maddie, offering a smile to her dashing escort as she offered out her hand.

Zack had frozen almost completely in his place upon seeing Maddie, until a slight push to the back of his shoulder by M.O. brought him to again. Finally managing to step forward and grasp Madeline's hand within his own, Zack smiled, attempting to recover some dignity with one of his trade mark lines, "I couldn't help but notice you were watching me closely when the door opened, see something you liked?"

Maddie chuckled slightly at this before responding with a bit of flirtatiousness herself. "I certainly did, and I couldn't help but notice you watching me either."

Then they were off, walking upon their trek from the dorm deck to the Sky Deck for their "Prom Under the Stars," the night sky, and thrumming music of Mia's band awaiting them above.

* * *

Well there goes everybody, I'll have another chapter up soon, plus I'm starting two new fic's a One Tree Hill fic, and a iCarly fic. So I'm back and better then ever!

Hope you enjoyed it, please r/and r and your convenience.


End file.
